


Back To School Night

by Of_The_White_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_The_White_Wolf/pseuds/Of_The_White_Wolf
Summary: It’s school open house night, and Bucky saves the day in more ways than one
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Back To School Night

You’re sweating like a whore in church as you set up the last of the chairs for your classroom. Every desk had a team logo and every chair had 4 tennis balls on the bottoms to prevent that horrid scraping noise. Your class theme this year was secret agents, and you used the old SHIELD symbol as your continuing logo. Each group was given a team mascot, a different avenger, and your desk was set up as the director’s office. You were insanely proud of how much work you had accomplished and put into this new adventure, finally getting your own classroom and students to teach, you hadn’t stopped smiling for a week after you and Bucky had found out you got the job. 

Climbing off the floor and dusting your knees off, you shoot a text to Bucky showing him your handiwork and get a thumbs up in response alongside an update on the meeting he’s in with Fury and Sam. 

Bucky _: I swear if Nick compliments the bird man again on his plans, ima slap a hoe._

You burst out a giggle at your boyfriend’s text lingo, and fire back a simple memo. 

Y/N: _Darling, murder is illegal, even for dead not dead ex assassin current hero super soldiers 😘._

Setting the phone back on your desk, you take stock of what else you need to be ready for the open house tonight. The interactive board is queued and your presentation bio for the families is ready, you have deodorant and your freshen up bag in your purse so you don’t actually look like a pig, and your work clothes are…. SHIT! You internally screech, you had left the other bag full of your nice clothes in the garage when you left this morning. _Fuck fuck fuck,_ you continue to scold yourself while formulating a plan of how to get the rest of your room ready and get yourself taken care of in the next… hour?! _Shit fuck shit damn it aghrrrrr FUCKKKKK ME_! 

You slap a palm to your forehead and decide to just roll with it. Quite honestly, leggings and a t-shirt in late July is not unheard of, and the parents might even appreciate your casual demeanor…. your boss is kosher, but you still worry about the impression you could make shine you have only been a substitute for her before now. 

Instead of dwelling, you decide to speed through the finishing touches on your room; door decorations first, then the string lights in the reading corner, little airplanes and origami hanging from the ceiling tiles last. A few taps to the smart board bring up your classroom friendly Spotify and you get to work as The Lion King original soundtrack chimes through surprisingly decent speakers. The SHIELD logo and your handmade heli-carrier ramp lookalike instantly reinvigorate your spirit of setting up, and you sing along to the Disney tunes while you tack up the lights for a soft fairy glow. 

Due to your rather pitchy and obnoxious rendition of “gonna make a man out of you”, you didn’t hear the knock at the door. So when Bucky slid up behind you and wrapped you in his arms for a hug, you screamed bloody murder and elbowed him in the gut. 

“Ahh! Fuck what the- Bucky god damnit what are you doing?! You scared the hell out of me!” You run to pause the music and chastise your soldier for his sneaking. 

“Doll, I did knock, but you were a little preoccupied getting ready for your Idol audition” he chuckled as he looked around the room.

“This looks great Y/N, your kids are gonna love this. I am so proud of you for finally getting your dream.” He wraps an arm around your waist and his vibranium hand in your hair to angle you up to meet his gaze. 

Those eyes are more electrifying than a lightning strike, and a thousand times prettier, you can’t help but be sucked in by them. You smile and push up onto your toes, going in for a chaste kiss. 

“I couldn’t have gotten this far without you baby, you have been there for me every step of the way. Now I have one question, can you reach up and fix that banner?” You look above him and notice a team symbol is out of sorts, conveniently the Falcon team. 

Bucky chuckles and shifts the cardboard back into its frame, “Sam’s doesn’t deserve to be level, he needs the shift. Oh I came here for a reason, here you are my lady.” He picks up the bag you hadn’t noticed during your curse-scapade. 

“Thank fucking god, omygod Bucky I fricking love you so much baby, I can’t believe I forgot it this morning I just had so much junk in the truck already and it slipped my mind.” You profusely thank your boyfriend and go to kiss him again when the intercom buzzes.

“15 minutes until open class night begins faculty, please be ready at your doors in 15 minutes!” The secretary calls out in her cheery voice, reminding you of your current debacle. 

“Shit, ok, um I’m gonna change, can you just shut the door please? Stand guard or something so my principal doesn’t get an eye full of my sports bra or my boyfriend?” You run with the bag of clothing to behind your desk and quickly strip down the sweaty items and spritz a bit of smell good on between changes. 

Bucky can help but smile at you and laugh as you fall sideways onto your ass trying to shimmy your work jeans on. The tight merlot dyed denim hugs you in all the right places, but in July your sweat does not help anything. Sparing you some bruised pride, he scoops you up and sets you onto the desk so he can help finish getting you ready.

“Doll, arms in the sleeves. I’ll button while you fluff your hair out of that ponytail and I grabbed your dry shampoo so use it. No greased pigs in the heli-carrier please.” 

Bucky jokes with you while buttoning your sleeveless blouse.

A handful of minutes later, you are toeing on your ‘Jesus sandals,’ a knock off pair of Birkenstock’s that you love to wear for school. Bucky smiles from your desk chair and gives you a wolf whistle. 

“Ya know what’s missing in this room?” He asks as he stands to hug you and walk to the front of the room by the doorway. 

“What did I forget?!” You reply frantically, looking around for something else missing.

“Nothing love, I just think you need a sign that says Mrs. Barnes instead of Miss Y/L/N.” Bucky states casually as he pulls two items from his pockets. 

You look into his hands and find a custom SHIELD office tag labeled “Mrs. Barnes” and a velvet box. 

“Are you fucking serious, James Barnes? I just put on mascara!” You start to whimper and try to hold back the tears of joy.

“Soooo, is that a yes? You gonna be my wife? Make me the happiest man on the planet?” He asks impatiently.

“You bet your super soldier fine ass I am Bucky. But I’ll warn you, you’re gonna be coming to every school event from now on.” You wink at him before reaching up for a passionate kiss to seal the deal.


End file.
